


Rainfall

by Tempestas_D_Uzu



Series: Uzu's Unconnected One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Timelines, Character Death, Children of Characters, Cloudy Rain Harry Potter, Clumsy Dino, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Flames of Sky, Genderbending, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Identical Houses, Italian Mafia, Mentions of Sex, Mentor/Protégé, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rain Guardian Harry Potter, Rain Harry Potter, Renamed Harry Potter, Sniper Harry Potter, Weddings, Wizarding World Bashing, a series of firsts, ducks are evil, loss of magic, proposing, short moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestas_D_Uzu/pseuds/Tempestas_D_Uzu
Summary: The story of a Sky and his Rain: it all started with a neighborhood of cloned houses (What kind of idiot thought it would be a good idea to build freaking cloned houses!), and a clumsy Romeo who was swept off his feet.





	Rainfall

 

  **1.**

Their first meeting was completely accidental. Dino, newly instated Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, had gone to England for a meeting with a possible ally. After days of haggling and arguing (Dino rarely ever thanked Reborn for the tor-training he had given him, but he was glad that the miniature Hitman had taught him the fine art of politics), they had finally came to an agreement.

And then Dino managed to get lost in some suburban neighborhood or another, leaving the eighteen year old wandering in hopes of finding some kind of familiar landmark.

But _nooo_ \- he couldn't find such a landmark because all the houses around him looked exactly the same!

_(What kind of idiot thought it would be a good idea to build freaking cloned houses?!)_

"Are you alright?"

Dino leapt into the air with a shriek of alarm, and that was went his terrible luck decided: _Hey_ \- he's already embarrassed himself, why not let him make a fool of himself too, and the young man's face began to make it's way towards the ground.

_Impact in 3. 2. 1-_

A tiny hand wrapped around his wrist and Dino found himself grinding to a halt mere millimeters away from the pavement. With the help of his savior, Dino managed to right and collect himself, brushing dust from his thick green jacket.

"A-ah, thank you." Dino laughed nervous and glanced at his savior.

His savior turned out to be a teenage girl maybe a few years younger than he was - tiny with long black hair and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen before hidden behind a rather ugly pair of round wire-rimmed glasses. His closest thought was that they were the colour of emeralds, but that description didn't give them credit.

She offered him a small smile, her tiny frame very nearly dwarfed by the large obviously second-hand clothing she wore, and Dino couldn't help but feel relaxed in her presence.

"It's no problem," Green-Eyes spoke again, her voice carried both a Scottish and British accent, an oddly charming mix that added to the calming aura she seemed to exude.

It was almost as if she was radiating Rain Flames...

_No way..!_

Dino plastered his most charming smile on his face, "Thank you anyway. You saved my life!" _A Flame-Active civilian_? How had no one heard of this girl? And her Flames were so pure too...

Green-Eyes blinked lethargically, "Not really, you would have survived. It's your face I saved." She deadpanned, and Dino chuckled.

Pretty _and_ witty. "I'm Dino," He introduced himself, smiling humorously.

The girl hesitated for a few moments, looking at him, and around them suspiciously, as if she expected an attack of some kind. "Haven." She offered finally volunteered, taking his hand nervously.

Dino felt the Harmonization resonating deep in his soul, and by Haven's startled expression she did too, because she ripped her hand away and bolted like a frightened animal.

"Ah! W-wait -"

She was gone.

 

 

**2.**

It was two years later that they bumped into each other again. Dino had never forgotten her, either, it had been his first and only Harmonization after all.

Sitting in a small café, nursing a cup of steaming coffee, the twenty year old tried to ignore the small tug in his chest that had become commonplace for the past month, like a string had been tied to his heart and was trying to pull him towards the source. It was much stronger than the last time he had felt it.

Then he saw her; seated in the farthest corner, ducked over a large textbook as she scribbled in a notebook, was a familiar head of dark curls. She looked a lot better then she had last time he had seen her, despite the noticeable bags under her eyes - her clothes a better quality and much more form-fitting, and her ugly glasses gone, leaving her pretty eyes uncovered.

Green met brown, and Dino felt the bond snap into place.

 

 

**3.**

"You're a Mafia boss. _You_."

Dino laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he grinned. "Yeah."

Haven Evans, as she had introduced herself as, blinked, her eyebrows furrowing. "Are you going to kill me now?" She asked finally. "You've told me what you are. Isn't this where you tell me that I know too much and shoot me?"

"No!" Dino squawked, genuinely insulted that she would think that, but he did understand her confusion- it was what most Mafia Bosses would do after all. "I wouldn't kill you! You- You're my Guardian!"

She frowned, "Your what now? Is that possible? You're older than I am, and I never signed any guardianship papers."

Dino felt the overwhelming desire to facepalm. "Not that kind of guardian!"

 

 

**4.**

In the end, Haven had agreed to return with him to the Chiavarone Famiglia manor, despite her various complaints that she had classes the following day.

Dino had learned a lot about his Rain Guardian in the short time they had actually known who the other was, but he still felt like she was hiding something.

Haven Evans was eighteen years old, born and raised in England. Her Primary affinity was Rain, with a Secondary Cloud. Her parents died when she was a year old and she was sent to live with relatives (she didn't tell much of her relatives, and Dino could safely assume it had not been a happy period of her life). At eleven she went to the same boarding school her parents had, graduated at seventeen with honors, and was now attending college, studying Art and Art History.

In return, Dino had told her about the Seven Flames of Sky, and how her Flame element was Rain, that when she had introduced herself two years ago, her Rain Flames had Harmonized with his Sky Flames. He told her about his life, how he was the only (legitimate) child of the former Chiavarone Boss, and how he had been tor-trained by Reborn to take his father's place and become Chiavarone Decimo. He told her about he was trying to change the way his Famiglia acted, to turn it away from the shady Underworld.

Haven listened to his passionate speech, enraptured. Green eyes wide with awe, and sparkling with some emotion that Dino couldn't name.

Within the month, Haven Evans was introduced to his Famiglia as his official Rain Guardian.

 

 

5.

At twenty-one, one year after finally finding his long-lost Rain, Dino finally learned what Haven had been hiding from him.

 _Magic_.

And apparently his Rain Guardian had been forced into become a child soldier as well, fought in a war, and had technically died before coming back to life. And said dying and coming back to life had also screwed up her magic -making it almost impossible to wield- leading to the people she had fought for to label her 'less' than them and turn their backs on her (all but a few, she could name them on one hand).

"I'm not angry at you." Dino said finally, shaking off his wordless shock that had overcome him when Haven had finished her story. Now he felt fury- not at the dark-haired young woman he trusted with his life, but at the people who had ruined hers. "I'm angry at those... _people_... who betrayed you after you saved their pathetic lives."

Haven blinked, an almost amused look overcoming her surprise. "You're acting out of character, Dino."

The mere randomness of her statement caused Dino to snort.

 

 

**6.**

Lal Mirch found herself growing fond of her newest student (not that she had taken many on before her, Colonello being the only one). The young woman had approached her one day, even before she had officially been named the Tenth Generation Rain of the Chiavarone Famiglia, and had asked Lal to teach her how to use a sniper.

At first Lal had been hesitant and slightly annoyed, but Haven Evans had proven herself to be a natural sniper, all Lal had been required to do was teach her what part of the gun was what and the brat had figured the rest out on her own.

Apparently, Haven had played a sport that required spotting and catching a tiny, animated golden ball that zoomed around the field and fled from the players when they got too close.

Watching her student land bulls-eye after bulls-eye on the shooting range, Lal felt a sense of pride she had not felt for a long time.

Haven definitely had a natural eye for shooting.

 

 

**7.**

Meeting the future Vongola Decimo had been just as amusing as Dino had hoped it would be. The kid was clumsy and cowardly, and wanted nothing to do with the Mafia. He the last person anyone would ever see as Boss material, but Dino had been the exact same way.

Dino could tell that Tsuna would become something _great_ , he would take the Mafia world by storm and change everything they believed. He was one of Reborn's students, after all, and the pint-sized Hitman would settle for nothing less.

And Dino was prepared to support him every step of the way, like a good big brother should.

"A-ano... Are you and Haven-san d-dating, Dino-san?"

Dino was pulled harshly from his thoughts as he choked on the delicious food Nana-san had made for dinner, Haven doing the same from her place beside him at Tsuna's innocent question.

Reborn grinned smugly at the blushing young adults, "They are."

Dino's face burned, "Reborn!" He cried, leaping to his feet.

Or at least, he tried to leap to his feet. Instead, he found himself toppling towards the ground, his flustered state worsening his already terrible coordination.

Despite being distracted, Haven's arm shot out with practiced ease, snagging the back of Dino's shirt and pulling his descent to an abrupt halt.

"T-thanks, Haven."

"Not a problem, Boss."

Reborn smirked, and Dino has a sinking feeling that their actions had just proved the Arcobaleno's point.

 

 

**8.**

The first time Haven met Squalo, she instantly liked the loud, silver-haired young man. Despite being opposites in almost every way possible, the two Rains got on like a house on fire.

How ironic, considering their Flame type.

Dino watched in dread as a bed-ridden Squalo told Haven yet another embarrassing childhood story about the blond's many blunders, sending his dark-haired Rain Guardian into hysterics.

Eyes glittering with amusement, Haven turned to her Boss, a mischievous grin spreading across her pretty face. "How did you manage to get a horde of duck angry enough with you that they chased you around for three hours?"

Dino blushed, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted. "Ducks are evil."

 

 

**9.**

Somehow (through a combination of bribes, puppy-eyes, and pure stubbornness) Haven had managed to convince Squalo to teach her how to wield her Rain Flames. Sitting across from the swordsman, brows furrowed in concentration as she glared at the Chiavarone Rain ring on her finger, Haven was immensely annoyed when the barest hint of azure Flames appeared.

"VOI! You're trying too hard!" Squalo shouted, waving his sword in the air. "Flames aren't something you force! They're something you _feel_!"

The way Squalo described it reminded Haven painfully of the magic she could no longer wield, and made her realize she was going about summoning her Flames the wrong way.

Since her childhood, Haven had always bottled away what she felt; all the pain, anger, and sorrow, she pushed them all away. When she had lost her magic, Haven had felt like a part of her had been ripped away. When the people she had almost (and had) died to protect turned their backs on her, Haven broke. She locked her feelings away, refused to acknowledge them in fear of breaking once more.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and _felt_.

Blue Flames flared to life.

 

 

**10.**

_In a future that could have been..._

Haven was running, feet pounding harshly against the wet forest floor, her hand pressed against her bleeding side. The damn Millifiore White Spell agents had gotten a lucky shot in, and now the young woman was losing blood at an alarming rate with no way to slow it. She was not a Sun, she didn't have any healing abilities. She didn't have her magic.

She was alone.

Her foot hit a rock and she stumbled, falling to the ground with a bone-jarring thud. Her vision was darkening at the edges.

At twenty-seven, Haven felt something she had not experienced for almost ten years: the chilling calls of Death. She remembered how, once upon a time, she had walked towards Death, had embraced it like her ancestor had done before her. She had had nothing to live for- her family was dead, Fred was dead, she had to die for her friends to have a fighting chance against Voldemort. She had wanted to die.

But now- now she didn't.

"Oh, lookie here boys! She's still alive!"

_She didn't want to die._

 

 

**11.**

The Millefiore Famiglia's declaration of war was written in blood. The bodies of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and Haven Evans were found in front of Vongola HQ by an unlucky servant.

When the message reached Dino, at first he didn't believe it; Haven couldn't be dead, she couldn't. But looking down at the still form of his Rain Guardian layed out on the hospital gurney, her body washed of the blood that had covered her when they had found her, Dino couldn't deny it any longer.

Dino's white-knuckled hands gripped the sides of the gurney in a desperate attempt to keep him up, brown eyes wide as they searched Haven's lax face. She had always been pale, but now even more so. Her bright, expressive eyes were closed, and Dino was thankful for that small mercy; he wouldn't have been able to keep himself together if they were open.

His shoulders shook, and for the first time in a long time Dino cried. He sobbed violently into Haven's unmoving chest, gripping her cold hand in despair.

She had died before he had the chance to tell her he loved her; he had always been too afraid, scared to ruin the relationship they had already had.

Now she was gone, and Dino felt hate stronger than he had ever felt before.

(A feeling that would only grow in the years that followed, as one by one the people he cared about most were killed around him.)

 

 

**12.**

_And the world reset..._

A twenty-two year old Dino awoke with a strangled gasp, gripping the fabric of his shirt above his heart, tears swimming in his eyes and dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Dino!"

His breath caught in his throat, his head turned slowly to see a hauntingly familiar form hurrying towards him, a worried smile on her pretty face.

"...Haven...!" The blond gasped, lurching uneasily out of bed and staggering towards her, tugging her petite body into his arms and clutching her to her chest.

"What are you doing out of bed, idiot!" Haven scolded, but made no motion towards pulling away. "You worried the crap out of me when you just collapsed like that!"

An almost hysterical laugh bubbled past Dino's lips as his body shook with repressed sobs.

"D-Dino?" Haven asked shakily, tugging on the front of his shirt. "A-are you alright?"

His only answer was to bury his face in her shoulder and hold her tighter.

 

 

**13.**

Their first kiss had come as a surprise.

Haven, having gotten tired of Dino skirting around her with shifty eyes and nervous laughs, and decided to track her Boss down, finding him in the first place she looked.

The garden.

Dino was tending to the flowers, a habit he had inherited from his mother and always fell back on when he was nervous, or thinking of something important. He had stood when Haven came marching towards him, a nervous look flitting across his tanned features.

"Ha-"

The blond Sky didn't get the chance to finish, as Haven had grabbed his face and slammed their lips together in a desperate kiss. For a moment, Dino was too shocked to respond, before he kissed her back with an intensity that surprised her.

Their kiss was interrupted when the two of them went sprawling onto the ground in a tangled heap of limbs.

Green met brown, and for a moment nothing else mattered.

Then Dino moved, initiating the next kiss on his own, the second much gentler than the first. Haven reached upwards, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

 

 

**14.**

Dino woke slowly, blinking blearily at the canopy of his bed. There was a weight on top of him, and it took the blonde Boss a moment to remember.

Then he remembered the night before, and a blush rose up his cheeks.

Had they seriously just- looking down at the pale, but scarred, expense of Haven's bare back, Dino knew the answer. He recalled running his fingers across the raised skin of the lash-like markings on his lover's back, he still felt the fury towards her horrible relatives.

He was in the Mafia, he had seen worse. But seeing it on Haven sickened him.

"Go bac'ta sleep." Haven's half-conscious slurr pulled Dino from his brooding. "Is too early..."

 

 

**15.**

_"A chance to break the Arcobaleno curse? It sounds too good to be true to me."_

Frowning at the Rainbow Wristwatch he wore, Dino's mind moved back to what Haven had said. Breaking the Arcobaleno curse? She had been right, it was too good to be true. The Arcobaleno were doomed to die, no matter what they did.

But then again... Tsuna had made the impossible happen before, there was a chance he could do it again. Dino believed in Tsuna.

Dino was scared, there was a chance he, and everyone else, would die tomorrow. They were fighting an enemy who managed to dodge everything they threw at him- they were fighting the Vandice, they went back longer than even the Vongola Famiglia, who had been formed over 400 years ago.

And he and Haven would be on the front lines.

"I'm scared."

Haven smiled bitterly as she curled closer into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We all are. But we'll pull through it, we always do." He could feel her Rain Flames pulsing around them, soothing his nerves and calming his mind.

"How can you be so calm?" He asked quietly, rolling onto his side so that he was facing her on the bed they shared.

She returned his look, green eyes dark. "I've lived through a war before, Dino. I was on the front lines."

Dino sighed, wrapping his arms around his Rain in a tight hug.

If they were going to die tomorrow, at least they would spend their last moments together.

 

 

**16.**

Haven Evans, or Haven Potter as she had once gone by, had lived a painful life. She had been raised by relatives who hated her for something that she couldn't control, who told lies about her parents, who beat her whenever she showed any kind of freakishness. She had been told every day of her life that no one would want her, that no one would ever love her.

When she had found out about her magic, she had thought that she had finally found somewhere she belonged, she had been prepared to die to protect the bonds she had formed.

Instead, she had lost her magic and those she had once been ready to sacrifice herself for turned their backs on her, because without her magic she was less than them.

Haven had seen many things in her short life, she had felt so much pain.

But she had also felt love.

Dino was unlike anyone she had ever met. Once upon a time, she had felt the same way about Fred, and the pain of his death was still strong, but Dino soothed that pain. He looked at her and saw the sun, she could see it in his eyes, she was the thing that mattered most to him.

And Haven felt the same for him.

Standing beside Dino as they walked to what may be their death, side by side with people they would have trusted to watch their backs in the past, but trusted enough to at least avenge them if they were to fall, Haven knew that if she were to die today, she would do so protecting her Sky- her everything.

 

 

**17.**

_"Real blood... Seems like this time I didn't kill an illusion..."_

Dino watched in dulled shock as Squalo seemed to fall through the air in slow motion, blood spurting from the gaping hole in his torso from where Jager's arm had tore through him. The thump of his childhood friend's body hitting the ground was unnaturally loud, almost as loud as his heart pounding in his ears.

"Oi, shitty shark. Get up."

He watched as Xanxus fought to reign in his temper, his scars spreading in his fury. Dino had always known that, despite how he acted, Xanxus really did care about his subordinates. He watched as, for the first time since Dino could ever remember, Squalo did not respond to his bosses orders.

"Do you understand our power difference? How many more of you are willing to die?"

_BANG!_

Haven had moved in the time that Dino's eyes had been on Squalo's bloody form sprawled on the ground, she had thrown aside her sniper at some point, deeming it useless in the face of their teleporting enemy, and instead had opted to use the dual pistols she always carried on her person. His black-haired Rain skid to a stop in front of him, green eyes almost glowing.

The Vindice- Jager- easily warped past the Rain-infused bullets, (steel shields sprung to life behind them- "Useless tricks.") and faster than Dino could blink, a hand burst through a shocked Byakuran's chest. The white-haired (former-)Mare holder spluttered in disbelief, blood spilling from his pale lips.

"Uh?" For a moment, Byakuran looked lost, like a young child- not an expression Dino had ever expect to see on the younger man's face. "How is this... possible?"

Their shields hadn't worked.

"Byakuran!"

"Can he also just warp his hand?!"

"T-this looks bad... I'll shake your hand, Jager-kun..." Byakuran only stilled for a moment before his fight instincts kicked in once more and he grabbed the zombie's protruding arm. "Come on, Xanxus-kun... it's your chance..."

Xanxus moved, "Well done, Trash." A blast of Wrath Flames, stronger than Dino had ever seen before, sped towards where Jager stood, then blood burst from his legs as the Vindice appeared in front of him.

"Boss!"

Two more bodies hit the floor simultaneously.

 

 

**18.**

Verde and his Mosca had been defeated with ease.

"Let's move onto the next."

Dino tightened his grip on his whip as Haven shifted closer to him, her fingers poised over the triggers of her guns, ready to shoot at a moments notice.

Jager had moved, appearing in a blur behind a tense Mukuro. The illusionist shifted at just the right second so that his trident could take the brunt of the zombie-Arcobaleno's attack, and before Jager could swoop in to finish what he started, Dino's whip wrapped around his wrist, jerking the deadly hand to a stop.

"Dino! His arm!"

He left his arm behind!

 

 

**19.**

The moment Haven had seen Dino's whip wrap around Jager's wrist, her instincts screamed that something was wrong.

"Dino! His arm!"

She leapt just as Jager materialized in front of her boss, bullets already leaving the barrel of her pistols even as the zombie's bandaged hand tore from her shoulder to her hip as if she were made of soft butter.

Carried by her momentum, Haven hit the ground with a painful thud, leaving a bloody trail in her wake as she skidded across the concrete.

But that left Dino open.

Haven watched in dread, unable to move from her position of the ground, her vision blurring and darkening as Jager compensated for missing his original target, jerking his hand into a deadly arc to inflict a matching wound on Dino's person (going from waist to shoulder instead of Haven's shoulder to waist).

Blood spurted from Dino's clamped lips as he refused to scream, staggering backwards as Jager's other hand blurred to life in front of him, already moving in for the kill.

 

 

**20.**

Dino's vision was fading in and out, his body screaming in pain, and Jager's hand was moving towards his head.

Was this how he was going to die?

But then it stopped.

"I repaid my debt."

"K-Kyouya!"

Goddamnit- Dino was so happy he could kiss that kid.

But that would have to wait. Dino dropped to his knees with a groan of pain, he could hear Romario calling for him underneath the blood throbbing in his ears, he heard Haven's strangled _D-Dino_ -.

"Well," The zombie baby was saying, "This surely made Dino-kun and Haven-chan unable to fight."

 

 

**21.**

Dino watched in shock as Kyouya and Mukuro fought in tandem; apart those two were scary, but together they were fucking terrifying.

And shit- it would have been amazing if Jager hadn't teleported moments before Kyouya's tonfa could strike him.

"You were wrong."

Dino's heart just about burst from his chest as Jager's hand decended in slow motion toward's the black-haired teen's unprotected back.

"Kyouya!"

A Flaming fist connected with Jager's face, sending the former-Arcobaleno to the ground, a trench torn through the ground with the force of it.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

Tsuna had arrived.

_**"JAGER!"** _

 

 

**22.**

Dino came to surround by the smell of hospital and the colour white.

Well, at least he wasn't dead.

"Dino!"

He blinked a few time, brown eyes shifting from the bland ceiling to where the door to his room had just swung open, allowing a familiar young woman in hospital garb to limp in with the aid of a crutch, a wide smile on her face.

A large grin spread across his face, "Haven!" He greeted, shifting so that he could sit up in the (surprisingly comfortable) hospital bed.

Haven's grin was all sunshine and flowers as she made her way over, but darkened to death and doom the moment she stood beside his prone form.

Dino yelped when her fist drove into his skull.

"I-itai!" The blonde cried, grasping the top of his head in pain as Haven loomed over him, their position looking much like a rabbit cowering from a bear.

"Idiot!" Haven barked, green eyes burning as she placed her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face.

(It was at times like this that Dino was reminded of the fact that his Rain Guardian had a Secondary Cloud affinity- she was scarier than Kyouya on a bad day!)

However her anger dissolved and Dino was left flailing helplessly as Haven burst into tears.

"You fucking moron!" Haven hiccuped, scrubbing her arm furiously across her face. "You scared me! I thought you had died!"

Dino spluttered, "You thought- I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed, "Do you realize how terrified I was when you jumped in front of me!"

Watery green eyes stared into wild brown, and Haven hiccuped again, looking completely miserable. "I'm sorry... I just- I wanted to protect you- I woke up and you didn't- I thought I had lost you!" Her fists clenched around his blanket. "I -I wouldn't be able to- you're the reason why I can still live with myself, Dino! I-I've already lost everything! I didn't want to lose you too!"

The indignant anger Dino had felt left him, and his shoulders slumped. "Haven..." He said softly, resting his hand on hers. "I'm sorry. I dragged you into all this... If it weren't for me-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Haven interrupted, "Don't apologize for anything! Dino, you- I love you."

His eyes softened and he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, too."

 

 

**23.**

At twenty-three years old, Dino watched as the newly-wed bride and groom spun across the dance floor.

Within a year of the Curse being broken, the former Arcobaleno had grown in rapid bursts until they reached the age that they had been Cursed at.

(Dino still found it so weird to literally look up to Reborn, now- the Hitman was taller than he was.)

Finally able proceed with their marriage now that one of them didn't look like an infant, Lal and Colonello's wedding had gone as planned- no explosions, no killing, and no crazies looking for world domination.

From her spot beside him, dressed elegantly in a dark blue dress, her black hair curling gently around her face, Haven smiled at him. "You want to dance?"

She was beautiful, and while she may not have looked as extravagant as many other woman who had attended (her dress being a little on the plain side, if it weren't for the flowered strap that went across one shoulder, wearing minimal make-up and had only tamed her normally wild hair), Haven was the only woman he had eyes for.

"Of course."

With a beam, Haven all but dragged him onto the dance floor.

 

 

**24.**

Dino was frustrated- nothing was going as planned!

He had tried countless times to just get enough space from everyone to be able to propose, but no matter what he tried something always went wrong!

The first time he had tried to ask Haven to marry him, he had gone the romantic route; he had set up the garden, the place they shared their first kiss, perfectly. Surrounded by beautiful music flickering fairy lights, Dino had been seconds away from popping the question when Romario had burst onto the scene shouting something about a meeting with some possible ally or another.

For the second attempt, he had taken her out for dinner to a fancy restaurant. It had always been one of her favorites, with delicious food and good service. He had thought that he'd finally get the chance! But noooo- Neo Estrano goons had decided Oh! Let's go shoot this place up! It'll be fun!. His temper frayed, Dino had pounded those idiots into the ground without an ounce of remorse.

On and on and on it went. No matter what he tried, something always had to go wrong!

On his twenty-fourth try, Dino had decided to do it in the mansion, during a private lunch in his room. They had been conversing calmly, nothing had happened as of yet, and Dino fingered the ring in his pocket as he took a deep breath.

"Haven-"

The door swung inwards with a crash.

"BOSS! We're under attack!"

Dino growled, eyes smoldering orange as he shoved himself to his feet, cursing loudly as he strode from the room, whip in hand and Haven trailing silently behind him.

…

…

…

Dino stood amongst the twitching bodies of his fallen foes, clothes ripped and stained with blood, and Haven standing a few feet from him, talking in hushed tones with Tsuna (who, along with his Guardians and Reborn, had come to their aid half-way through the battle).

He turned sharply on his heel, marching resolutely towards the person of his affection. Both Haven and Tsuna startled at his approach, and Dino subconsciously noted that he must have looked like some sort of wild animal.

Haven glanced at him nervously when he came to a halt in front of her, "D-Dino? Are you feeling-"

"I have been shot at, chased by ducks, hit by cars, shoved into lakes, robbed, attacked by hordes of angry owls- nothing I try works!" Dino ranted, taking her hands in his. "I have tried being romantic, but something always goes wrong! So I'll just come out and say it!" Still holding her hands, Dino dropped onto one knee. "Haven, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Silence.

Everything around them was quiet, nobody dared to even breath, lest they send an already frazzled Dino over the edge.

Haven blinked, "Oh. Okay." She said quietly.

And just like that, surrounded by the bloody bodies of their enemies, and the shocked faces of their allies, at twenty-four and twenty-two respectively, Dino Chiavarone finally managed to ask Haven Evans to marry him.

"Took long enough, Pipsqueak Dino."

 

 

**25.**

At thirty-two, Dino watched three of his four children chase each other around through the ballroom.

His first born, Leone, at seven years old, was indeed a little lion (as Haven loved to call him). He looked a lot like his father; he had the same messy blonde hair, the same tanned skin and features that would mature to be quite handsome, but where Dino had brown eyes, Leone had inherited his mother's vivid green eyes. He was brave, if a little reckless at times, and very protective of his younger siblings, the image ruined only by the terrible sense of balance he had gotten from his father.

After Leone came the twins, Gemma and Rosa. His two little girls were identical in every way, with their father's blonde hair and brown eyes, but their mother's creamy skin tone and bird's nest hairstyle. At five, they were little hellions; mischievous, intelligent, and evil masterminds. But with their mastery of the dreaded puppy eyes and their silver tongue, they always managed to wiggle their way out of trouble.

Next came baby Nico, only two years old and a complete mama's boy. Out of their four children, Nico was the one who looked the most like his mother; he had her messy black hair, creamy skin and small frame, combined with Dino's brown eyes. Their youngest was very quiet, easily overlooked in the presence of his boisterous elder siblings, and would cling to his mother with every ounce of his baby strength.

He and Haven had been blessed by four wonderful children, and Dino loved them all (despite the fact that the twins had managed to dye his hair green "To match mama's eyes!", that Leone had nearly burned all Dino's hair off, and Nico had somehow given daddy antlers with only a sneeze).

Maybe he'd be able to talk Haven into trying for a fifth.


End file.
